superhero_tv_showsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doom Patrol
Doom Patrol is an American web television series based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name that premiered on February 15, 2019, on DC Universe. It is a spin-off of Titans, with April Bowlby, Brendan Fraser, and Matt Bomer reprising their roles, as well as Diane Guerrero, Alan Tudyk, Joivan Wade and Timothy Dalton joining the cast. Filming began in Georgia in late August 2018, and the first season consists of 15 episodes. Plot The adventures of an idealistic mad scientist and his field team of superpowered outcasts. Cast and Characters Main * Diane Guerrero as Kay Challis / Crazy Jane: A member of the Doom Patrol with 64 distinct personalities, each displaying a different super power.4 Skye Roberts plays a young Kay in flashbacks. Some of Jane's personalities include Hammerhead (an aggressive woman portrayed by Stephanie Czajkowski), Pretty Polly (a woman named after the eponymous song portrayed by Hannah Alline), Penny Farthing (a cockney woman portrayed by Anna Lore), Silver Tongue (a woman whose vocalizations are used as a weapon and is portrayed by Chelsea Alana Rivera), Lucy Fugue (a woman with electrokinesis portrayed by Tara Lee), The Secretary (a pessimistic woman portrayed by Jackie Goldston), The Weird Sisters (a 3-in-one personality portrayed by Monica Louwerens), Miranda (a former primary personality of school-age portrayed by Leela Owen), Black Annis(an aggressive misandrist personality portrayed by Helen Abell) and Dr. Harrison (a woman who can persuade anyone to do anything she wants). * April Bowlby as Rita Farr / Elasti-Woman: A member of the Doom Patrol and former actress, who developed the power to stretch, shrink and grow after being exposed to a toxic liquid.5 * Joivan Wade as Victor "Vic" Stone / Cyborg: A half-human, half-machine superhero, struggling with his duality, who calls the Doom Patrol into action.6 * Alan Tudyk as Eric Morden / Mr. Nobody: A living shadow able to drain the sanity of others after being experimented on by ex-Nazis in post-war Paraguay.7 He also tends to break the fourth wall and narrate at certain points. * Matt Bomer and Matthew Zuk as Larry Trainor / Negative Man: A member of the Doom Patrol and former pilot, who crashed into negative energy and is now wrapped in bandages from head to toe. Bomer voices the character and appears as Trainor in flashbacks and his present day burnt body, while Zuk physically portrays Negative Man when wrapped in bandages.8 * Brendan Fraser and Riley Shanahan as Clifford "Cliff" Steele / Robotman: A member of the Doom Patrol and former NASCAR racer whose brain was transplanted into a robotic body after an accident destroyed his own. Fraser voices the character and appears as Steele in flashbacks, while Shanahan physically portrays Robotman.9 * Timothy Dalton as Dr. Niles Caulder / the Chief: The leader of the Doom Patrol and a leading doctor in medical science who specializes in finding those in need who are "on the edge of death in need of a miracle". Dalton is listed amongst the main cast but credited as special appearance.10 Recurring * Julie McNiven as Sheryl Trainor, Larry's wife and the mother of his children * Kyle Clements as John Bowers, Larry's secret lover who also served in the Air Force. Tom Fitzpatrick portrays the character as an old man in the present. * Phil Morris as Silas Stone, Victor's father and a scientist who rebuilt him as a cyborg11 * Curtis Armstrong as the voice of Ezekiel the Cockroach, a talking doomsday prophet cockroach12 * Alec Mapa as Steve Larson/Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, a tourist who undergoes Von Fuchs' enhancement procedure and is turned into a mismatched fusion of animal, vegetable and mineral * Charmin Lee as Elinore Stone, Victor's mother and Silas's wife * Alimi Ballard as Joshua Clay, a metahuman caretaker of the original Doom Patrol which he was an original member of * Tommy Snider as Ernest Franklin/Beard Hunter, a metahuman villain who targets bearded men. * Jon Briddell as Darren Jones, an agent of the Bureau of Normalcy, an organization which once experimented on Larry after his accident * Devan Chandler Long as Flex Mentallo, a metahuman superhero that can alter reality by flexing his muscles Guest * Julian Richings as Sturmbannführer Heinrich Von Fuchs, the Nazi scientist whose experiments changed Morden into Mr. Nobody * Katie Gunderson as Kate Steele, Cliff's wife * Alan Heckner as Bump Weathers, one of Cliff's pit crew who has an affair with Kate, and later raises Clara after she is orphaned * Chantelle Barry as the voice of Baphomet, an oracle in the form of a female horse * Mark Sheppard as Willoughby Kipling, an occult detective, chaos magician and member of the Knights Templar13 * Lilli Birdsell as Mother Archon, Elliot's mother and the high priestess of the lost city of Nurnheim * Ted Sutherland as Elliot Patterson, an 18-year old man who is the key to the Cult of the Unwritten Book's attempt to summon the Decreator, an interdimensional entity who will destroy the world * Will Kemp and Dave Bielawski as Steve Dayton/Mento, leader of the original Doom Patrol. Kemp does the younger Mento and Bielawski does the older Mento. * Jasmine Kaur and Madhur Jaffrey as Arani Desai/Celsius, a member of the original Doom Patrol. Kaur does the younger Celsius while Jaffrey does the older Celsius. * Dennis Cockrum as Sydney Bloom, a film producer of Bloom Studios who Rita tries to get cast in one of his upcoming movies * Lesa Wilson as Rhea Jones / Lodestone, a member of the original Doom Patrol * Alan Mingo Jr. as Morris Wilson/Maura Lee Karupt, a former agent of the Bureau of Normalcy * Pisay Pao as Slava, an immortal primitive woman with whom Niles falls in love * Bethany Anne Lind as Clara Steele, Cliff's daughter who survived a fatal accident in 1988, and was believed to be the only survivor of her family. Sydney Kowalske plays a younger Clara Steele in flashbacks. * David A. MacDonald as Daddy, Jane's father * Haley Strode and Susan Williams as Dolores Mentallo, Flex's wife. Strode does the younger Dolores while Williams does the older Dolores * Ed Asner as a hospital patient, an old man who is actually Mr. Nobody in disguise * Victoria Blade as Millie, Eric Morden's ex-girlfriend Episodes Main article: Doom Patrol (Episode Guide) Seasons * Season 1 (2019) Gallery Trivia Category:DC Universe Category:DC Category:2019